Forum:Featured Article Nominations
Here, any user may nominate an article for the status of Featured Article. A Featured Article (or "FA") is a page on the wiki that demonstrates the best of quality and is considered one of the greatest pages the wiki has/will have. The criteria for an article is as followed: #The article must have excellent prose, devoid of typos and bad grammar. #It must be at least 3 paragraphs. #It must have some sort of plot to it and not just say something like "Phineas and Ferb builds a device that eats homework and Doof makes an inator to destroy pelicans." To reviewers. While voting for an article, please give suggestions of improvements so the article can truly be perfect and of FA status. If you find an article perfect, than you do not have to, but we strongly suggest you give opinions on it's improvements so it can truly be perfect. To nominate an article simply add the article name here. Also, we will not accept unsigned comments, they will be omited and not counted. Please do not opppose/support an article just because you don't like it or you feel like opposing/supporting it. They, too, will be not counted, and deleted. Each support/oppose needs to have a good, sensible reason to why you chose the article to vote. We do not accept supports/opposes like "Great story!" or "This is lame." Those kind of votes will be invalid and you cannot revote for the same article again, even if your vote is invalid. To see the articles that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. for March 2011 The Labyrinth *'Info': Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ. Support #I've read most of it and like what I saw. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ##No reason... You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 15:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # Gate 33 *'Info': Created by FadhilPF. Support #I like it so far! Hope it continues...(if it hasn't already) This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ##I hope it will :) But still, that doesn't count as a support :( '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # The Adventures of Irving and Friends *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator. Support # Oppose # Comments #Even though I don't like Albert and Irving, this is awesome! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Phineas's Journal *'Info': Created by Support #I loved this so much! It was romantic and sad and adventurous... and you managed to pack in some comedy too! I also loved the fact he was trying so hard to fulfill his father's dream, and he wouldn't let his spirits be crushed. I support! ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]♥ Valentine's Day: The One Day You Get Free Chocolate. ♥ #The story yet again demonstrates a good deal of imagination and a long time of hard work. Well, it's story theme is somehow similar to Finding Dad. However, you took a whole new approach of how this three characters share their personal relationships, trust, happiness, love and most of all, an adventure that is impossible to real-world 12/13-year olds. The story is very detailed and enthralling, almost no typos, and at the very basic it is very exciting to read. Three Stars. '''You've Been Warned.' [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 09:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #I believe that with the time detail that was put into this story, it should become a published story. 73abczy1238 (talk) 20:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC)73abczy1238 #I really loved this story! The person who wrote it really has a good imagination. They thought of all the stuff about Phineas's biological father and how phineas's dream was to climb Mt.Everest. I thought it was stupendous! This is my first time being on this site and if I were to write a story about Phineas and Ferb it would not be amazing as this is. Livster33 (talk) 23:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) #Awesome story! Very creative and wonderful and well written. It reminds me of a true story... any way, awesome writing, awesome creativity and awesome story in general. I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 23:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) #A compelling story. It intrigued me in its glorious storyline. I loved the action, excitment, and dramma you put in the story.Disneyluver19 (talk) 20:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC)disneyluver19 Oppose # Comments # Broken Nerd *'Info': Created by Really Big Hat. Support # Oppose # Comments #This story was really good and sad at the same time. Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) #Thanks, I tried to make it a little sad, but not sappy love story sad. I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 23:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Flipped: A Story of Crushes and First Loves *'Info': Created by Maddyfae. Support # Oppose # Comments #Anybody going to support/oppose for ANY of the stories? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!]]Harry Potter Rocks! 22:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #This story is cool. I loved the book Flipped. Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy! *'''Info: Created by 68.39.14.59 (the now-unused IP of Roads) Support #I just read it today, and like it! Great series, too. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ##No reasoning... You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ##What do you mean? He said it's good and the series is good. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ##I think because he didn't say exactly WHY it's good..... He just said that he liked it. He didn't say like "great story line" or "well developed".... Yea.... Like that.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 22:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Making this was the first edit I ever made on the Wiki (as an IP). I hope you like it! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC)